M and M
by IsmiHana
Summary: Marui Bunta accidently met Musa at the way to school. He felt something hidden from the girl, and accidently he saw Musa with her fairy form... (Sorry for bad English)
1. The First

This is the strangest pairing ever (for me) but I really like it!  
And also, sorry for bad english T_T -  
The day was so cold, and Marui Bunta wore his scarf tightly, until he almost couldn't breath. He went to the school with rush, because he almost late.

"Oh no! The school's gate will close at seven!"

Marui brought himself through the street. He almost hit by a car, but he passed quickly. Then he crashed someone.

"Oww!" he shouted. And so the one he crashed.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" the girl with blue hair-yup, she's the one he crashed-asked him.

"I, I'm okay. You?" Marui replied.

"No, I'm fine." she answered. The girl wore Rikkai's uniform. That means...

"You're Rikkai's student?" Marui asked. They walked through the street.

"Soon I'll be the one." she giggled, "Anyway, the name's Musa. You?"

"I'm Marui Bunta. Nice to meet you." he replied, "By the way, it's not usual someone transfer to our school this time."

"Well, it's not, because it isn't holiday term, right?" she said with a smile, "But that's okay for me. Your headmaster said I'll be student of Rikkai soon. I'd registered yesterday."

"Okay..."

They arrived at Rikkai, finally. But at the bad time.

"Oh my, the school's gate had closed!" Marui muttered, putting his apple bubble gum on his mouth.

"I'm sorry, was it because of me?" Musa looked so regret, "It was my fault, you'd hit by me..."

"Oh, that's..."

"Hey you!" the guardman of Rikkai shouted, "Get in! The class will start five minutes again!"

"Huh?!"

Well, thanks for that, Marui and Musa could still got their class. Musa was in the same class as Marui, though. She was so clever on music, everytime the teacher threw her a question about music, she always answered it perfectly. Marui felt that he adored the girl who was just entered Rikkai for the first time.

"How do you know that?"

"That's pretty easy. I usually listen to it before sleep."

"Oh, sou ka..."

Break time. Marui took his bento out of his bag.

"Now what? Lunch?"

Marui smiled gently to the newbie, "Yes. Isn't it same with your own school? I mean, every noon, we get our lunch."

"Well, that's true. I just thought the system in Japan isn't same with us."

Marui stopped his hand to get his rice inside his mouth, "Aren't you from Japan?"

"I'm not. I'm from..."

She was thinking. Is there something she hide?

"... Italy." she finally mumbled.

"Italy? That's so far! But your face looks like you're a Japanese!"

"I'm not, actually." Musa smiled, "My family looks like Japanese, but actually we aren't."

"So what're you doing here?" Marui asked.

"Hmm, well, my dad have to do something here. You know, job, business, company, some like that."

Marui nodded, "Where do you live?"

"Not far from here. Umm, near the train station."

"Sou ne..."

"Well, I guess I'll go to the canteen for lunch. Em, there's a canteen here, right?"

"Of course! Want me to company?"

"No, thanks. I'll be fine."

Musa ran off. Marui thought, there's something that she hid.

"Should I spy her?"

"See you tomorrow." Musa told Marui with a smile.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"Hmm... no thanks. I'll fine. Later!"

Marui waved to the girl.

"Who's that? Your new girlfriend?" someone called.

"No!"

"Liar." Niou Masaharu smirked, "I'll tell everyone that you'd picked the newbie in our class."

"That's not true! We were just making friends at the way to school!"

Niou chuckled, "Okay, don't be so mad, red-head. Anyway, wanna go home together?"

They walked through the street. Snows were in pile, spread over the road.

"You know Niou, I think she hide something from us."

"Like what, Genius?"

"I don't know."

"That's not good. You call yourself genius, but you don't know something about your friend."

"Niou! She's new! A Tensai still need to learn the condition before he make any conclusion."

Niou looked into Marui in adore, "I don't know why, but I really amaze you now, piyo."

"Oh, also, don't be so happy. It's just for this time." he added.

"Cruel. Adore me anytime."

"I'll vomit everything from my stomach."

Marui hit his friend in a laugh, "You're so cruel, Masaharu. Oops~ kidding."

Niou just gave his grin, "Whatever. See you later, puri. It's my home."

"I know it! Bye!"

Marui continued his walk through the dense snow. And he saw someone near the sea.

Is it Musa? She had wings! Is it her?

Marui couldn't believe what he see that time. A blue-haired girl with wings were fighting against a violet, messed-hair girl. And they used supernatural power from their hand! Who are they, actually?

"Harmonic Attack!"

"Thunder Rash!"

Musa spun in the air, and leashed a violet power, hit the other girl.

"Fine! You'd made me mad because you destroyed our plans, Winx!" the violet girl yelled. She put her hands in the air and shouted, "Tell everyone to say goodbye!"

"Stormy! Don't do it!"

"Thunder Storm!"

The girl made a spinning air, hit and damaged everything it walked to.

"Marui!" Musa shouted.

"Huh?"

"Behind you!"

Marui could see the tornado crawled to him. He closed his eyes, he couldn't move. He didn't know why.

"MARUI!"

A bright light shone. Marui opened his eyes. He laid on the ground. His head couldn't he move. But he still could see Musa fought again with the unknown girl. He saw the tornado almost crashed the town.

"No!"

Musa flied to the tornado and tried to hold it with her power. The violet girl, in the other side, moved her hands to control the tornado.

"Stormy! Let people alive!"

"You'd made me mad! I'll destroy everything you protect!"

"Guide of Harmony!"

The air filled with a violet power. Marui could hear a song in his head. A beautiful harmony.

"My tornado!"

The tornado crashed the violet power. And they destroyed together.

"You... are..."

"STORMY!" someone shouted. Marui saw another flying girl in the air.

"Get back! The power source had moved to another country!"

The one who called Stormy smirked to Musa, "We'll get the power source before you, Winx! Just see!"

She flied with another girl to the sky. Musa flied towards Marui.

"Are you all right? Stormy hit you with her tornado. I'm sorry, I'm late to protect you." Musa said and helped Marui stand up, "Oh no, you're bleeding. Let me heal it."

Musa leashed a cold power to his legs. Marui felt so healthy.

"Who are you, anyway?"

Musa sighed, "Do you really want to know?"

Marui nodded. The girl gave him a gently smile, "But please don't tell anyone in the school."

"Of course."

"I'm a fairy, from Melody Realm. My old school is Alfea, in Magix. Another planet, and not in the earth." Musa told him, "And I came here to a mission my school gave. Search for the Ultimatix Power."

"Power?"

"Yes, there's a kind of supernatural power in this world, you know." she smiled, "But to get the Ultimatix, I have to pass many challenges."

"Challenge? What kind of challenge?"

"Battling, of course. And learning something new." she mumbled, "That'll be tiring, but it's fun too."

"So you are battling to get this Ultimatix Power?"

"Yes, I'm battling to get the Ultimatix Power. To be the undefeaten fairy." she said steady.

"I see." Marui mumbled, "I'll help you, then."

"Help?"

"To learn people and geography here, so you don't get lost or get troubles."

Musa smiled gently to him, "That's a kind of you. Thanks. Can I get your phone number, then?"

"Sure. I'll tell you my home too."

Musa nodded, "I'll be there, soon. Thanks for the offer, Marui."

"No problem."

"I'll catch you at the school!"

Thanks for reading and once again, sorry for bad English! 


	2. Finally

WARNING: OOC! ~Bad English~ -

* * *

"Are you all right?"

"I, I'm..."

He stared me worrily, "You should go to the infirmary."

"... okay..."

I tried to struggle, but jeez, I couldn't move! My legs tremble in painfull. Bloods spread around me.

Marui Bunta, the boy in front of me, stared in worry. He took my hand and brought me to the infirmary.

"Thanks..." I told him weakly. He bandaged my leg. He is nice...

"No problem. Just stay here, okay?"

"O, okay..."

I was just running through the school when suddenly I slipped and fell to the corridor's floor. My right leg was bleeding because of the friction against the floor. That was the time when Marui passed and greeted me.

"The lunch break is already over." Marui said when he looked down at his watch, "I'm going back to class. Becareful okay, Musa?"

"Don't go."

He stopped his step, "Pardon?"

"Don't go." I repeated what I said, "I'd rather you here."

He looked down again at his watch, and he turned his face to me.

"Please..." I put a begging face. He shook his head, "I'm sorry Musa, this class is very important. But I will see you again after class. There's no club activity today, right?"

I wanted to cry, barely, when I heard what he said. But I must understand. If I love him, I should understand him. And I nodded.

"I promise, I'll see you after class." he smiled gently to me, "Bye!"

And, so, I was alone there.

It was my third week at Rikkai, and I got along well with my classmates. Especially Marui Bunta, of course. We usually walk home together, or group in every chance. Marui is smart, people called him tensai, even he admit that he was the one who proclaimed himself as it. But I thought he is clever too. His favorite subject is music, same as my speciality.

Jeez... it was alone here. Birds rarely chirped outside the window. Lonely, lonely, is what I felt. Then I started to sleep...

And... woke again? I saw Marui here, beside me. He was reading a book. Mmm... maybe a cake recipe book. I've heard he is good on baking cakes.

"Mmm... Marui?" I called him.

"Oh, so you awake?" he smiled.

"I'm sorry for making you wait."

"No, I was here about five minutes... not very long."

"So it's okay?"

He chuckled, "It's okay."

He took a box from his bag, "Well, because you haven't get your lunch, I think you should eat this."

"What's this?"

He handed me the box and placed a gently smile on his face, "Just open it."

I looked at the box and there was a... beautiful bento inside it.

"Marui, isn't this your lunch?"

"No, I put two bentos on my bag. Today, I thought, I'll be so hungry so I brough two of them..." he said lightly, "Eh, it's all right, anyway. I'm full now. You can eat it. Okay?"

"I... don't know you care of me..."

He turned his face to me, surprised. Then he threw away it to another direction.

"It's because I..."

"Yes?"

"... always care of my best friends. Ande you are my BEST FRIEND." he added.

"Thanks..." I mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I tell you something?"

Marui nodded, "Of course."

"Well, there's a person that I love in this school, actually." I started, "But I don't know how to tell him, because... I don't think this person is ready."

Marui slightly raised his eyebrow, "Well, I think you should give it a try. We don't know until we try, right?" he threw a smile to my face, "By the way, there's no one can refuse a pretty girl, eh?"

I blushed in laugh, "Do you really think so?"

He nodded, "Yes!"

"Then I'll give it a try."

"That's good!"

"I... love... you, Marui Bunta."

"That's g... eh?"

I smiled, "The person who was I talking about is you..."

He blinked in surprise.

"It's okay, I know you haven't ready about this yet, so I..."

"Hold on." he said. He held my hand, "I... actually... want to tell you the same."

"What?"

"I love you too, Musa."

He smiled, "And also, thanks for telling me that."

I surprised. And smiled, "You're welcome."

* * *

And that's the happy ending for M and M...


End file.
